Hand Axe
The is a weapon in available at Age 2, as an alternative to the Short Sword. Technical * The Hand Axe is available at age 2 as an alternative to the Short Sword. * The Hand Axe has slightly longer range than the Tool Hammer. * It deals 30 damage, thus taking 4 hits to kill an enemy at full health. * It allows the player to mine 6 points of gold rather than 5 points of gold when hitting a Gold Mine. * It collects 2 per hit instead of 1, but has a slightly slower hit speed than the tool hammer and the sword. (0.4 compared to 0.3) * The player does not lose movement speed when upgrading to the Hand Axe, so it remains faster than the Sword and Katana. * When the Hand Axe gathers 3,000 resources, it turns into the Gold Hand Axe and after 7,000 resources, the Diamond Hand Axe. Strategy * You may want to use the Hand Axe to level up quickly. ** Bear in mind, the Daggers are actually better for this than the Hand Axe, and they have superior combat capabilities as well. Still, you may want to choose the Hand Axe for its longer range, which could allow you to gather more resources if they are in close proximity to each other. * Avoid combat with the Hand Axe, use your speed to run away. ** This will not be possible if your enemy has daggers. (Unless you have the Booster Hat, Shadow Wings or Monkey Tail. * Pair the Hand Axe with the Crossbow or Repeater Crossbow in order to have an effective and a tool for gathering ammo fast. * Upgrade to the Great Axe as soon as possible unless you intend to use the Crossbow or Repeater Crossbow. * Choose the Hand Axe if you plan on doing a lot of building. * In combat, your greatest enemy will be players with the Daggers. The Daggers are the only weapon that can actually catch up with the axe, you will not be able to run. Instead, rely on your superior range to keep the enemy away. * In any combat situation, your best bet will be to use unconventional methods, such as with the Pit Trap and . Gold Variant The Golden Hand Axe is the golden version of the Hand Axe but with a sharper and sleeker axehead and a rounder back. It does 33 damage to enemy players and structures, and is only succeeded by the Diamond Hand Axe in power. No changes in the swing rate or user speed are created beyond that. Diamond Variant The Diamond Hand Axe is the Diamond version of the Hand Axe with a brunt tip and stone covering over part of the diamond section. It does 35.4 damage to enemy players and structures, and is not challenged in strength by the other two variants. No changes in the swing rate or user speed are created beyond that. Trivia * In early stages of , the Hand Axe originally had been nerfed to decrease movement speed. This debuff has since been removed due to other early updates. * Despite the Hand Axe being larger than the Short Sword, the player moves faster with the Hand Axe equipped than the Short Sword. * The Hand Axe can be upgraded to the Great Axe at age 8. History * 0.68 ** Renamed to Hand Axe (Due to the addition of the Great Axe) * 0.28 ** Fixed Description * 0.25 ** Buffed Speed by ??? (Now has no speed Nerf from Tool Hammer) * 0.22 ** "Moved Great Axe to Age 2" (Unknown Changes) * 0.19 ** Buffed Damage by ??? (From ??? (Probably 25) to 30) ** Buffed Speed by ??? * 0.16 ** Now farms EXP Faster * 0.15 ** Added ** Called Great Axe ** +1 Bonus Resource ** Age 2 Footnotes * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/axe_1.png * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/axe_1_g.png * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/axe_1_d.png Gallery Axe 1.png Axe 1 g.png Axe 1 D.png Hand axe.gif Category:Primary Weapons Category:Melee Weapons Category:MooMoo.io